


of kittens and kisses

by holy1_hell1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also kittens, based on tumblr prompt, eddie's always worried about buck, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1
Summary: Prompt: On a quiet day at the station Buck finds a box by the station. Inside is the most adorable little white kitten with giant blue eyes. Poor thing is starving so Buck quickly rushes it inside. Rest of the firefam wonder were Buck disappeared and look for him. Then find him in a secluded place, cradling the tiny kitten as he feeds it milk with a tiny syringe. If Eddie didn't love Buck before, he feels himself fall all over again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315





	of kittens and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! here's my lil gift as I enter the last 6 months of senior year so fics are going to come out at a way later than I hoped.

Prompt: On a quiet day at the station Buck finds a box by the station. Inside is the most adorable little white kitten with giant blue eyes. Poor thing is starving so Buck quickly rushes it inside. Rest of the firefam wonder were Buck disappeared and look for him. Then find him in a secluded place, cradling the tiny kitten as he feeds it milk with a tiny syringe. If Eddie didn't love Buck before, he feels himself fall all over again.

\-------

 ** _EDDIE WAS NEVER ONE TO WORRY USELESSLY_ ,** usually, the only things he'd worry about are Chris, his _Abuela_ and Buck. Chris because he's Eddie's son and he just can't help worrying about him, _Abuela_ because she's old and one of the only family members that loves Eddie without condition and Buck because, well, because he's Buck - though he's pretty sure the whole team worries about Buck - the same Buck who has a knack for finding trouble in any given circumstances. 

"Have you guys seen Buck?" The very sentence sends Eddie's mind into overdrive, "He said he was going to get his phone to show me something and I haven't seen him since." 

Eddie ignores the way his heart picks up pace and instead turns to Chimney, "Did you check the bunks?"

Chim gives him a dry look, "Of course I did."

"The locker room?" Hen suggests.

"Yep."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." Bobby chimes in.

"Nope, I checked, and I cannot find any trace of Evan Buckley."

The pit in his stomach grows a bit larger, "Did you try calling him?"

"Of course," Chim replies, rolling his eyes, "But he's not picking up."

"Where the hell is he?" Hen voices everyone's concern.

He follows her down the stairs, Bobby and Chim trailing behind. She goes to the truck and he goes to the Ambulance; he opens the door and hopes to find him but he wasn't there - Eddie was starting to panic; his boyfriend could be missing.

"Hey, I found him!" Chim calls out as he walks to the back of the station.

There in all his glory, Buck was sitting on the floor, cradling something as hold a syringe.

He looks up, a blinding smile on his face, "Hey guys, meet Leah."

Eddie blinks in confusion, "Leah?"

"Leah," Buck confirms, "Somone left her in a box with a name tag and a whole bunch of stuff. Isn't she the cutest?" He asks, holding her up.

If Eddie didn't love Buck before, he definitely would've loved him now. The white kitten mewled at everyone, eye blue eyes darting back and forth before she wiggled around to face Buck.

"She likes me!"

"Looks like you got some competition, Eddie," Chim laughs, clapping him on the back.

Eddie's too entranced by Buck making faces and talking to the kitten to hear what Chim said.

"Bobby! Can we keep her? She could be our station kitten?" The excitement in Buck's voice is palpable and Eddie can't help but be infected by it.

Apparently, Chim and Hen can't help it either, "She is pretty cute Cap."

"The 06 have a station dog." Hen chimes in.

Bobby sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to talk to the chief."

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"But," Bobby cuts in, "No promises okay?" He says while starting right at Buck.

"Yes sir," Buck mocks salutes, causing Bobby to sigh and shake his head.

They leave after that, leaving Eddie and Buck alone.

"Isn't she the cutest Eds?" Buck asks, voice filled with awe.

"She is," Eddie sits next to Buck, their knees brushing, "She has your eyes."

"Does she?"

"Absolutely, even looks like you, all she's missing is a red birthmark."

"You think we could draw one on her?"

Eddie laughs at his boyfriend's suggestion, "Sure, Buck."

"What if the chief says no? Where is she gonna go Eds?"

Eddie grabs Buck's hand, lacing their fingers together, "Chris does want a pet and we both know a dog would be too much work."

"No," Buck's eyes widen at Eddie's implication, "Really?"

"Really, plus if you moved in, it would be easier to take care of a cat."

Buck's smile is blinding as he surges forward to kiss Eddie, "I love you."

"I love you too, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but i really wanted to put out a fic but I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> [my tumblr !](http://ho1yhell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
